


Overreact

by Mitsuki_san, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki_san/pseuds/Mitsuki_san, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Вакатоши всегда казался ему особенным.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Overreact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mersilta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/gifts).



> [Музыка](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45pBJzi_YaY)

Он оглядывается, плотнее натягивая маску, не находит знакомый фиолетовый с белым, но замечает чёрно-оранжевое месиво — слепое пятно на фоне знакомых команд. 

— Представители Мияги, мужчины: старшая школа Карасуно!

Так вот какие они. Ушиджима рассказывал о них после того проигрыша. Вроде неплохие ребята, но уровнем всё ещё не дотягивают до Национальных, отобрались, скорее всего, чисто случайно. Внутри шевелится, разрастаясь понемногу, злость пополам с раздражением: эти случайные лишили возможности увидеться с Вакатоши, и такого он им точно не простит.

От нервов и злости начинают чесаться руки, а церемония открытия, как назло, в самом разгаре: ни в туалет уйти, ни в раздевалку за антисептиком. Комори, стоящий рядом, пихает в бок и косится выразительнее некуда: видимо, лицо всё-таки исказилось гримасой. Почему запретили маски для участников команд во время официальной части?

В конце дня, расстелив футон и укладываясь, привычно тянется к телефону — проверить уведомления. Сообщение от Ушиджимы, присланное несколько часов назад, замыкает список.

«Расскажи потом, как сыграли».

Он начинает набирать сообщение, но пальцы плохо слушаются, руки ещё гудят от принятых подач и пробитых пасов. Благо, в комнате пока никого, но Сакуса воровато оглядывается и нажимает на кнопку записи. Говорит коротко и по делу, но всё равно кажется, что добавил лишнего. Вакатоши онлайн, сразу слушает и тут же присылает голосовое в ответ, вроде бы что-то комментирует, делает предположения по поводу завтрашнего дня, а Сакуса не может ни вслушаться в слова, ни уловить суть: от низких вибраций голоса по телу разбегаются волны лёгкой дрожи. За дверью отчётливо слышны сокомандники, и через мгновение в комнату вваливается несколько человек — приходится резко остановить воспроизведение.

— Сакуса, что с лицом? — хохочет кто-то из первогодок, но искать кто именно откровенно лень.

Смех и затихает, стоит глянуть на компанию шутников и пойти за наушниками, выразительно хлопнув дверью. Почему люди затыкаются только тогда, когда на них смотришь? Он не готов играть в гляделки.

«Приезжай в гости после национальных».

Сакуса смотрит на отправленное только что сообщение и не понимает, когда и как это сделал. Вакатоши прочитал и почему-то долго молчит; пальцы заметно холодеют и Сакуса успевает трижды подумать, стоит ли удалить сообщение и оправдаться, когда приходит ответ:

«Зачем?»

Предложение выходит слишком спонтанным: они общаются всего лишь год с небольшим, и Сакуса не знает, когда наступает тот момент, когда можно звать в гости.

«Поиграем». 

Причина кажется простой и единственно правильной для Вакатоши. Написать реальную Сакуса не рискнёт никогда и ни за что.

«Хорошо. Расскажешь потом, как добраться».

Стоит открыть дверь в комнату, как все взгляды снова обращаются нему. Рука привычно тянется поправить маску, но та давно снята и выброшена: он ведь собирался ложиться. Голосовое сообщение он сохраняет и ставит на повтор в плеере; усталость понемногу берёт своё, глаза закрываются, но голос Вакатоши в наушниках настолько красивый, что выключить просто не поднимается рука. 

Голова наутро раскалывается, в штанах крепко стоит, телефон нагрелся и батарея почти села, но в наушниках всё ещё крутится сообщение. 

Вакатоши всегда казался особенным: мыл руки, вовремя прививался и всегда носил с собой маску, но самое главное — играл в волейбол. Собственно, благодаря этому и познакомились: тот подошёл сам после проигрыша, когда команды уже разбредались по автобусам, и перед тем, как пожать руку, протёр свои влажными салфетками и побрызгал анисептиком. Первый, которого не пришлось ни о чём просить. Привычное «слихорадь отсюда» застряло где-то в горле, он чуть не поперхнулся и едва не испортил первое впечатление. 

Когда на телефон пришло первое: «Привет. Готовитесь к отборочным?», он сначала даже не понял — вдруг показалось? Одно сообщение, второе, третье — неожиданно завязалось общение, хотя Сакуса никогда не был силён в коммуникации. Переписываться с Вакатоши было приятно: всегда всё чётко и по делу, никаких резких изменений темы в сторону чего-то абсолютно постороннего. 

В какой-то момент он начал тянуться к телефону: проверить, нет ли непрочитанных сообщений в лайне. Иногда Сакуса надеялся, что Вакатоши просто напишет, без каких-либо причин. Странно ждать сообщений, когда не пишешь сам, но постепенно вошло в привычку, как и засыпать с телефоном под подушкой.

Когда Вакатоши присылает первое голосовое сообщение, Сакуса не узнаёт себя. Система даёт сбой, стоит включить запись: сердце ухает куда-то в желудок, от громкого сердцебиения закладывает уши. Ладони потеют, приходится мыть руки. У Вакатоши не слишком низкий голос, но мягкий тембр пробирает до мурашек по коже; тело реагирует иначе, чем на звук голоса любого знакомого. Мозг и гугл подсказывают: «если вам нравится голос человека, прислушайтесь к себе: возможно вам нравится и сам человек тоже», но Сакуса только цыкает и закрывает вкладку.

Во время очередного тренировочного матча с Шираторизавой эта мысль совсем некстати всплывает в голове: мельтешит на периферии, как назойливая муха, отвлекает и не даёт сосредоточиться. Он понимает, что откровенно пялится, только тогда, когда Вакатоши взлетает и пробивает блок. Мяч приземляется в шаге от Сакусы, а он так и стоит, не шевелясь и глядя за сетку.

«Всё», — мелькает в голове. Его меняют, тренер зовёт узнать, всё ли в порядке, и Сакуса уходит в уборную, ссылаясь на то, что от духоты и напряжения потемнело в глазах. В глазах действительно темнеет, когда он решает сбросить напряжение, прокручивая в голове взлёт Вакатоши снова и снова.

Приглашение в молодёжную сборную присылают как раз к концу выпускных экзаменов. Это льстит и очень кстати: он уже решил, что хочет стать про. Вакатоши звонит буквально на следующий день: спрашивает, как успехи, и совсем между делом — не приходило ли приглашение. 

— Давай снимем квартиру на двоих?

Голос садится окончательно, Сакуса знает, что звучит это совершенно по-идиотски, но отыграть назад уже не получится — язык оказался быстрее мысли. Телефон приходится придерживать плечом: руки опять потеют, и он тянется за салфетками.

— Зачем? В Осаке ведь есть общежитие.

Логика железная, не подкопаешься и не поспоришь. Всё равно надо чем-то крыть, и Сакуса говорит:

— Зато свой распорядок дня и меньше людей. 

Молчание в трубке затягивается. Сакуса прикрывает глаза.

— Хорошо, но только рядом со спортивным комплексом.

Теперь наконец-то можно выдохнуть. Или вдохнуть — он не понял, в какой момент перестал дышать.

«Нет, мам, мне не нужно много вещей с собой. Да, я упакую всё сам».

Чемодан понемногу наполняется вещами: одежда, обувь, предметы личной гигиены. Он долго смотрит на полку с наградами и фотографиями команды с национальных, но всё-таки забирает одну-единственную — с весеннего турнира, где Комори случайно наступил ему на ногу, когда фотограф попросил всех улыбнуться, и над выражением лица Сакусы потом долго смеялась вся команда. 

Почти три часа пути до Осаки он успевает поспать, ещё несколько раз придирчиво рассмотреть планировку арендованной квартиры и написать список того, что нужно докупить. Голосовые скачаны и собраны в отдельный плейлист, который он всю дорогу слушает на повторе в надежде не отреагировать слишком остро на первое же: «Привет». 

— Привет.

Сакуса привычным жестом поправляет маску, кивает и жмёт протянутую руку, мысленно радуясь, что отросшие волосы прикрывают полыхающие кончики ушей. Вакатоши в простом чёрном спортивном костюме с поясной сумкой наперевес выглядит не хуже, чем в форме Шираторизавы. 

— На такси или попробуем так добраться?

— Давай так, — говорит Вакатоши, что-то сосредоточенно ища в телефоне, — сейчас проложу маршрут.

Несколько станций на метро, пересадка на другую ветку и ещё пара остановок кажутся Сакусе сущим адом: люди толпятся, не оставляя и полуметра личного пространства, даже несмотря на чемоданы. Приходится встать вплотную к Вакатоши, натянуть маску повыше и стараться смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не упереться взглядом в тронутые солнцем скулы и янтарно-ореховые глаза. 

Недалеко от выхода со станции возвышается спортивный комплекс — тот самый, где будут проходить тренировки. Новострой, в котором располагается квартира, согласно картам, правее и вверх по улице.

— Сразу зайдём в комплекс? — Вакатоши отрывается от экрана и смотрит поверх солнцезащитных очков.

— Зачем? 

— Забрать документы.

«Ваши экземпляры контракта будут у тренера или менеджера сборной», — сказали в бухгалтерии после заполнения всех необходимых бумаг. Перспектива тащиться сейчас в комплекс, в надежде встретить хоть кого-то из них, Сакусе не улыбается.

— Давай завтра? Заодно осмотримся, заберем ключи от шкафчиков.

Взгляд Вакатоши какой-то совсем непроницаемый, но он моргает и всё-таки соглашается. Спустя пятнадцать минут они стоят напротив двери, ещё раз сверяясь с номером квартиры, указанным в договоре аренды. 

— Два комплекта ключей на столе. Если что-то нужно будет — звоните или пишите в лайн. Гулянки в квартире не устраивать, — молодая женщина, хозяйка квартиры, выдаёт последние указания.

— Это было прописано в договоре. 

Сакуса стягивает маску на подбородок.

— Я на всякий случай повторяю. — Тон её меняется.

— Мы похожи на тех, кому нужно повторять?

Хозяйка смотрит на него пристально, но всё-таки отводит взгляд:

— Располагайтесь. Мне пора.

— Спасибо, Сайба-сан. Хорошего дня. — Вакатоши коротко кланяется ей вслед.

Сакуса скептически осматривает все поверхности в ванной и санузел в принципе. Поверхности оказываются чистыми и даже не пыльными, как бы придирчиво ни рассматривал; хочется в душ, но он тянется к чемодану, глядя на то, как распаковывается Вакатоши. 

— Занимай спальню. — Сакуса кивает на дверь через маленький коридор. — Там нормальная кровать, тебе после растяжения спины лучше не спать на диване.

Тот смотрит коротко, но потом кивает.

— Спасибо.

— Но вещи я всё равно буду складывать в общий шкаф.

— Хорошо. — Звучит приглушённее — Вакатоши зашёл в комнату, — и Сакуса почти искренне радуется, что тот не понимает намёков.

Будь это, например, Комори, уже задал бы миллион вопросов о том, что происходит.

Он забирает две стопки вещей из чемодана, несёт в спальню — надо занять себе часть шкафа, — и застывает на пороге. Вакатоши сидит на кровати и смотрит на фотографию, осторожно кончиками пальцев оглаживая рамку.

Улыбается.

Сакусе кажется, будто он стал свидетелем чего-то сверхинтимного. Нестерпимо захотелось помолиться о таком же умиротворении, но мысль о том, что он не особо религиозен, мелькает в голове слишком быстро и совсем некстати.

— Я помешал?

Вакатоши отрывается от фото, и его взгляд сменяется обычным — спокойным и собранным. Это задевает, неприятно колет где-то под рёбрами: такого тепла и нежности в его взгляде Сакуса не видел никогда, и прямо сейчас хочется выяснить, что такого на фото.

— Нет. Просто распаковываюсь. Проходи.

Сакуса кладёт стопку аккуратно сложенной одежды в шкаф и бросает взгляд на фотографию, пока Вакатоши занят своими вещами. В рамке, ожидаемо, оказывается командное фото, и он задумывается о том, как выглядит сам, когда смотрит на фото игроков Итачиямы. 

Комплект нового постельного белья в шкафу оказывается на двуспальную кровать. Мысль о том, что раньше на этом месте стояла двуспалка, неприятно щекочет.

— Здесь нет комплекта на односпальную кровать. — Сакуса недовольно встряхивает головой.

— Купим, — глухо отзывается Вакатоши откуда-то из недр огромной спортивной сумки. — Надо составить список покупок.

***

В «Икее» слишком людно и слишком шумно: Сакуса натягивает маску чуть ли не под глаза и старается держаться ближе к Вакатоши, катящему тележку. Табличка гласила «Продезинфицировано», но основной инстинкт не обманешь, поэтому и протирает ручку прежде, чем позволить себе и Вакатоши до неё дотронуться. 

— Что у нас по списку?

— Два комплекта постельного белья, два набора полотенец, две пары тапочек, дозаторы для жидкого мыла, антисептик, средство для мытья полов, средство… Это точно список для «Икеи»? — Вакатоши поднимает на него всё тот же безэмоциональный взгляд.

— Нет, это общий список. Из него здесь только постельное, дозаторы для мыла, полотенца и тапочки.

Расцветки комплектов постельного белья, мягко говоря, не радуют, и Сакуса, осмотрев все варианты, возвращается к тёмно-серому на одну наволочку. В тележке уже лежит один — такой же, — и Ушиджима уже крутит головой по сторонам в поисках следующего пункта из списка.

Комплекты полотенец тоже берут одинаковые, но Сакуса, глядя на этот кошмар, выбирает серый на тон светлее — иначе начнётся неразбериха. Благо хоть с тапочками проблем нет: его пара оказывается на размер больше. Дозаторы для мыла Сакуса выбирает тоже серые: белый не нравится, цветные какие-то попугайские, а дерево придёт в негодность быстрее, чем хотелось бы. Цвет кажется спокойным, в чём-то даже уютно-домашним, и он ловит себя на мысли, что купил бы несколько вещей в тон просто для полного набора.

Маркетинг, чтоб его.

Он встряхивает головой и натыкается на непроницаемый взгляд Вакатоши.

— В глазах потемнело?

— Нет. — Сакуса отрицательно мотает головой, и непослушные волосы растрёпываются ещё больше. — Всё в порядке. Пойдём на кассу. Потом надо будет отвезти покупки домой и сходить в тренировочный комплекс.

***

Неделя проходит в привыкании: к новой, чуть более строгой диете, новому графику тренировок, новой квартире. Привыкнуть пока не получается только к тому, что Вакатоши постоянно рядом: по коже всё ещё прокатывается волна мурашек, стоит ему начать говорить. Это не мучает и не отвлекает, пока Сакуса однажды не вздрагивает всем телом, склонившись над доской с куриным филе, слыша вполне обыденное: «Тебе чем-то помочь?»

Вакатоши много в окружающем пространстве; дорогого стоит держать себя в руках и не нырнуть в омут с головой. Сакуса и держит, но впитывает детали, как губка: во сколько звонит будильник в спальне, когда обычно возвращается с утренней пробежки, какой чай любит и какой конфоркой на плите пользуется чаще всего. График свой выстраивает соответственно, стараясь не попадать на Вакатоши, выходящего из душа.

Апокалипсис локального масштаба всё-таки случается, только совсем не там, где ждали.

— Посмотрим сегодня игры польской сборной? Возможно, мы встретимся с ними в финале чемпионата в следующем году. 

«В финале чемпионата» звучит настолько самонадеянно, что Сакуса хмыкает, но посмотреть соглашается: поляки на слуху последние пару лет, изучить их игру не будет лишним. Смотреть с Вакатоши игры — палка о двух концах: достаточно комфортно — никто не комментирует и не тыкает пальцем в экран, с другой — он находится слишком близко. Ближе, чем расстояние вытянутой руки. Диван, кажется, уменьшается в размерах.

Чтобы хоть как-то занять руки, Сакуса тянется к пиалам на журнальном столике: одной — с нарезанной длинной соломкой морковкой, а следом ко второй — с соусом. Соус вышел вкусным; здесь тренер не соврал, делясь рецептом.

— Ты же уже выбрал свою норму калорий на сегодня.

Вакатоши всё так же смотрит в большой экран, отвлекаясь буквально на мгновение бросить свой спокойный и сосредоточенный взгляд сначала на морковку, потом на Сакусу. Хочется скорчить кислую мину, но получается только вбросить в рот и дожевать оставшийся кусочек, больше не прикасаясь к пиалам.

Когда он открывает глаза, матч уже подходит к концу. Часы на кухне показывают начало первого. На голову давит, и Сакуса, проморгавшись, радуется, что не начал шевелиться более активно. Вакатоши спит, скрестив руки на груди и оперев щёку голову Сакусы. 

Двигаться страшно (да даже дышать страшно), поэтому он так и остаётся сидеть, привалившись к тёплому боку. Вакатоши пахнет цитрусовыми и этой квартирой — её запах Сакуса научился различать спустя несколько дней. Сколько они так проспали, понять сложно. Такого раньше не бывало: иногда смотрели матчи разных сборных до ночи, но чтобы уснуть вот так — никогда. Вакатоши тёплый, как котацу, а у Сакусы пальцы ледяные и нос такой же. 

Пора начинать закрывать окна по вечерам.

Секундный порыв снова оказывается быстрее мыслей: он утыкается холодным носом в слегка смуглую шею и коротко целует. Вакатоши начинает шевелиться, и Сакусе ничего не остаётся, кроме как тут же отпрянуть и замереть, надеясь не разбудить окончательно. 

Поздно.

Вакатоши спросонок совсем другой: взъерошенный, растирает кулаками глаза и смотрит так, словно впервые видит мир вокруг — удивлённо и слегка растерянно. В голове щёлкает — сейчас или никогда — Сакуса почти падает на него, цепляясь руками за плечи, и целует. Впервые в жизни. 

У Вакатоши брови ползут вверх и зрачки расширены, но не отталкивает. Вообще не шевелится, только смотрит во все глаза.

— Зачем? 

Можно попробовать выкрутиться. Только и правда — зачем?

— Давно хотелось.

И Сакуса целует опять, ловит момент, пока не остановили.. Вакатоши, кажется, даже начинает реагировать: приоткрывает рот и даже пробует поцеловать сам. Отрываясь, Сакуса смотрит, наверное, вопросительно-ошалело, потому что Вакатоши пожимает плечами:

— Просто захотелось попробовать.

Сакуса никогда не замечал за собой никакой склонности к тактильности, тяги к романтике или чего-то такого. Руки оплетают крепкий торс, обтянутый простой домашней футболкой, голова ложится на грудь; белый шум в ушах смешивается с сердцебиением Вакатоши. 

Зажмуриться и не видеть ничего вокруг.

Крупная мозолистая рука неуверенно гладит по волосам. Вторая ложится на спину.

Сакуса чувствует, как понемногу начинает согреваться нос.

***

— Будешь завтракать?

Вакатоши заглядывает в ванную без стука. 

— Буду, дай мне пять минут.

Когда Сакуса усаживается, на стол перед ним опускается тарелка с тамагояки и парой сэндвичей. Напротив — такая же. Это не первый завтрак, который ему готовит Вакатоши, но каждый раз удивляет.

— Завари матча, как доешь, пожалуйста.

— Конечно.

Они так и не поговорили с того вечера. На следующее утро Сакуса прятал глаза и совсем растерялся, когда тот, уходя на утреннюю пробежку, коротко чмокнул в губы. Дальше всё завертелось как-то само собой: вечерние просмотры матчей в обнимку, поцелуи, прикосновения, готовка завтраков на двоих. 

Вакатоши сосредоточенно жуёт свою порцию, и это зрелище успокаивает, умиротворяет и, кажется, даже немного помогает жить: даёт странную надежду на то, что всё будет в порядке. Сакуса забирает пустые тарелки в раковину, начинает возиться с матча и едва не роняет жестяную баночку, слыша под нарастающее бурление воды в чайнике:

— Мне кажется, я тебя люблю.

— С чего ты взял?

Даже оборачиваться страшно: не хочется наткнуться на всегда обезоруживающий взгляд Вакатоши. Врать или недоговаривать, глядя в эти глаза, невозможно.

— Мы оба играем в волейбол. Сейчас даже в одной команде. Знакомы несколько лет. За это время ты меня ни разу не подвёл и не разочаровал. С тобой удобно жить.

— На моём месте мог бы быть кто угодно, играющий в волейбол и кого ты знаешь несколько лет.

— Нет, не мог бы. Потому что ты — это ты.

Пытать дальше нет смысла. Такой уж Вакатоши: принимай, какой есть, или иди с миром. Матча наконец заварен, несмотря на лёгкую дрожь в руках, Сакуса ставит на стол две чашки.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, наверное.

Надо бы придумать, под каким предлогом купить двуспальную кровать.


End file.
